Still, As Ever
by Jerui
Summary: Ryoma Echizen has everything in his hands. Only that his life doesn't include romance in it, until he met her. What are the odds of getting her? She's not like the raging fan girls he tried so hard to shoo. One shot.  Sorry for the lousy summary. R&R


Ryoma Echizen always denied everything he felt that doesn't include tennis. It has always been tennis. Tennis was his life, from the day he was born, up until now.

In his eighteen years, he never considered living and thinking about things aside from tennis. But now, his life seemed empty. What could the reason possibly be?

He won the US open. He's a tennis pro. And everything's already in his grasp.

But then, she suddenly entered his life.

The first time he met her was at the train station. She was just right across him, sitting quietly, humming to herself, looking ouside the window. She seemed to be surrounded with a clam aura, like a comfortable light breeze on a sunny day.

He was on a disguise that day, afraid of being mobbed. He was supposed to see Momoshiro, his upperclass man during middle school at Seishun Academy, and best friend, on a privately rented tennis court. He couldn't risk his life on a public tennis court unlike before; he was chased by crazy fan girls until he reached a public toilet and changed clothes there. Luckily he brought his concealment kit, including old clothes, brown wig and weird round glasses that time. He would be mistaken as a geek playing tennis.

Anyway, he was staring at her the whole time, and she didn't notice, not with his geeky glasses. She was smiling and Ryoma wondered why. She really looked simply captivating, with her shoulder-length crimson hair and her bright chocolate brown eyes.

They both got off the same station, and if it was what you call coincidence, they both headed on the same destination, the tennis court. Ryoma removed his disguise and changed into a much more comfortable outfit.

She was an acquaintance of Momo-senpai, and he introduced her to him. He said she was a friend of her girl friend, Ann Tachibana.

"Sakuno, Sakuno Ryuzaki. Pleased to meet you."

She held out her hands, to shake his. He clasped it on his own and shook it lightly. She smiled kindly at him, not like the devious and malicious stares his female fans always gave him.

_She's different._

Their friendship grew. They see each other from time to time. Sometimes with their other friends, and sometimes, just the two of them. Ryoma didn't understand how or why but they grew very close. She also played tennis but she's average so they usually held tennis practices on the private courts and sometimes, on the public courts with Momoshiro and Ann playing doubles. She sometimes help Ryoma fix his disguise when they are on public so that his wig would stay put whenever they play.

They both got to know each other slowly. Ryoma discovered that she also came from Seishun Middle School, but a year later than Ryoma because she has poor health that time. She knew Ann and Momoshiro during her first year. Ryoma wasn't there during that time because he was pursuing his dreams in America.

There's not much to tell about Ryoma aside from his personal life. He told her he liked japanese food and so she often bring packed lunch whenever they have practice.

But then, he also found out that she harbored feelings for Syuusuke Fuji, a certain tennis genius and also an upperclass man of Ryoma. This piece of information shattered something inside him. She said he was a son of her parents' friend. She knew him for a long time and grew to like him but she never tried to confess.

It was like walking blindly and ending up on a dead end. It was like climbing a high wall and then falling helplessly back to where he started. It was the first time Ryoma felt that he was useless. He couldn't even admit to himself that he liked the girl. He tried to push away his feelings.

_ I didn't think it was love, I told myself it wasn't love_

_ I deceived myself, but my heart kept calling your name._

But it was futile. Who wouldn't fall in love with someone like her? She was caring, she's sweet. She's calm, she's silent, she's positive, cheerful, strong-willed, determined, composed and most of all, she's what he wanted. Ryoma wanted to see her kind smile, his whole-hearted laughter, her whines and pouts, her face full of concentration. But.

She won't be for him. Not when she's in love with somebody else.

He lessened the time he spent with her. He practiced and trained more often without her. But those times that he spent were wasted. It wouldn't help him avert his attention from his wavering feelings for Sakuno. He missed her. Terribly.

_ I take one step towards you, push you one step away_

_ Each time, you grow in my heart._

One day, he was hanging out with his former classmate and friend, Satoshi Horio. Horio is a psychology major (_Who would have known? _Ryoma thought. _He was just a loud-mouth during ou middle school days_), and was trying to analyze what should Ryoma do with his problem.

"You like her so why push her away? You should just make yourself clear. It's not like you can run away forever. This problem of yours doesn't need expertise, you should just be honest with what you feel," Horio said. "That's what a person with three-year romantic experience would say!"

_ I must be loving you this much, must be waiting for you this much_

_ Even though it hurts so much, my heart can't seem to let you go_

Che, I never imagined love would be this troublesome.

_ I think there must be just one love, I don't think my heart will change_

_ The love that I've kept only for you, I can now finally tell you_

"Nee, Sakuno. Meet me up. Tennis tennis match on the private courts."

"You're not busy anymore?" asked Sakuno. Ryoma couldn't read her tone but it sounded like she was hesitating and a bit sad?

"Hn. I'm not running away."

"Eh?"

"Bye, See you at the courts."

"Wa~"

Ryoma shut his phone and smirked. He'll definitely confess today, no matter what she would do, she would say and she would feel. He hoped for more though. This is it. This is the time. Even if what he feels won't be reciprocated, it's fine. He just wanted to tell her no matter what or else he will regret it. He won't be able to contain it and it might hinder his tennis.

_ Your warm eyes, Your warm love_

_ Flying away farther, but you are still growing up in my heart._

_ I must be loving you this much, must be waiting for you this much_

_ Even though it hurts so much, my heart can't seem to let you go_

_ I think there must be just one love, I don't think my heart will change_

_ The love that I've kept only for you, I can now finally tell you_

_ I love you._

"I love you."

Sakuno Ryuzaki's eyes widened in disbelief.

The room was dark at first. When her eyes adjusted, she saw faint yellow lights coming from the corner where the entrance to the courts was. She headed towards the inside courts and saw small jars with the candles lit inside, forming the words _I love you_, and red petals were scattered around.

Ryoma was never a romantic but this was his first love and so he asked for Momoshiro's and An's assistance. And of course, the owner of the courts was Ryoma's fan so he allowed the use of his courts. He saw Sakuno entered the courts. He was hidden so he saw her widened her eyes out of shock, tears sparkling from her cheeks. Ryoma took a deep breath and made himself visible, clutching a bouquet of red daisies and approached his _beloved, _hoping and praying that he has a chance.

_ I only need you by my side_

_ I must still be loving you, I must still be waiting for you_

_ My brain might be fooled, but my heart can't be fooled_

"Sakuno Ryuzaki. I know that you have someone you like. But I can't keep myself fooled any longer and I know that I have been avoiding you for the past few days. I'm sorry. But I won't run away anymore. I love you and I can't keep my mind away from you. I will make you fall for me then."

Ryoma looked at her, and she was blushing and smiling and crying, looking at Ryoma and the scene in front of her and then suddenly she hugged Ryoma.

"Sakuno?"

"You don't have to make me fall. I have fallen already," she whispered softly. Ryoma was frozen for a brief moment and then suddenly, he lifted Sakuno and they twirled, Ryoma shouting in joy and Sakuno laughing merrily. He put her down and then hugged her again.

The lights suddenly turned on and An and Momoshiro came out holding a video camera that captured the sweet scene between the two.

"Congratulations, Sakuno-chan," An said.

"Thank you, An-chan."

Ryoma stared at Sakuno curiously, wondering why she was the one congratulated. Momoshiro patted Ryoma's shoulder and said "I'll send you a copy" and then An soon followed, smiling at them.

"What was that about?"

Sakuno giggled and wiped her tear streaked face and then smiled genuinely, facing Ryoma. "An knew that I already fell for you when we first met. I'd gotten over Syu-kun a long time ago. And you really surprised me with this!" Fresh tears came out of her eyes again. Ryoma placed his hand around her waist, the other hand wiping her cheeks. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful and then said, "Thank you, and I love you, by the way" before pressing his lips on hers both their eyes slowling closing...

_ I think there must be just one love, I don't think my heart will change_

_ The love that I've kept only for you, I can now finally tell you_

_ I love you._

Fin.

A.N.

Hello, Minna-san (everyone)! I made a one shot ryosaku fanfiction. I hope you'd like it.

I just loved the ponta pair and decided to make a way for them to be together even though I don't own Prince of Tennis. Isn't it frustrating?

I'm sorry for the grammar and all. English is not my first language so bear with me. And it's not beta-ed yet cause I don't have one. Tell me if it needs editing or if I you've seen mistakes. I'll tend to it. I made it Ryoma-centric but i'm sorry if the thinking wasn't that of a guy's. It's very difficult for me since i'm a girl with very little romantic experience. Sniff.

By the way, Red daisies simbolizes "beauty unknown to the possessor." I know I didn't explain much about Sakuno but we all know that she's one hell of a selfless being. But you know, she just sees herself being a clumsy one. And also, in this story, Fuji didn't notice her so she thought that she wasn't beautiful or interesting. I loved the manga portrayal of her rather than the anime one. She was so mature and trusting and also hardworking.

Sorry for the plot change. It doesn't match with the original right? I just wanted to make an alternate universe for this fic. Sorry for the OOCness. It wuldn't work if they will be on character because humans are so unpredictable. We wouldn't have known what Ryoma would become when he grows up and what he would be doing when he already achieved his dreams. Life would have been boring if we concentrate on just tennis or sketching or writing or anything if you know what I mean.

The italics was the translated lyrics of one of the songs of A. N. Jell (a non-existent band, only from the korean drama "He's Beautiful" starring Jang Geun Seok and Park Shin Hye, Lee Hong ki and Jung Yong hwa), Still, As ever.

Thanks to **Solar Powered Pandas** for pointing out where or when Ryoma removes his disguise. I added that he removed it when he got to the private courts the first time he and Sakuno met. And also, I want to tell you guys that he wears it on off without telling. We all know how hard it is to be a star whenever we see our favorite actors and actresses on TV. :)

If you read it, please review. I love reviews.

And Thank you for reading!

Jerui


End file.
